


Turn To Page 394

by lockewrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other, my titles mainly consist of references to things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Not being the only person with an eidetic memory is a benefit.





	Turn To Page 394

Meeting Spencer Reid had changed your life for the better. It brought you a friendship like no other you’d had because you had thought you would never encounter someone so similar to you. Having a high IQ and an eidetic memory, you were always an outcast amongst children your own age. You had completed school at a young age, graduated college with a PHD and headed off to the FBI academy.

It was in the middle of a class discussion when you had first spoken to him. He had quoted a statistic from an older article, one that had recently been proven wrong and new evidence had come to light. Correcting him had come naturally, you did it all the time and you never suspected anyone would be anything but angry about you remarking that they were using incorrect information. Instead he surprised you by asking about the new article.

After class that day you too began talking, finding you had more in common than you had with anyone you’d ever encountered. Throughout your time at the academy you and Reid had become the best of friends and by the time you both graduated you both had been accepted to the BAU.

By the first day the team were already overwhelmed by having two geniuses on the team but they also found it hilarious when you and Reid would have fact wars. It was a game the two of you had played often each fact had to be more obscure than the last, whoever lost had to buy the other a book.

The team began initiating little contests between the two of you. Rossi would time the two of you, seeing who could read the same page of the same book faster. It grew into a betting ring with how intense the competitions had gotten. And it was during these little competitions that the genius Spencer Reid found himself baffled by the thought of you. He hadn’t expected to gain a crush on you, let alone that crush to turn into feelings of love and yet it had. So it was during one of these competitions that he had planned on telling you how he felt.

“You ready Spencer?” you questioned. You were totally going to win this contest.

Morgan had made a comment about how he didn’t think the two of you could quote whatever you had read back to him if given a specific page number. So Spencer and you to had gone to the bookstore and but the same copy of a book, read it and handed a copy to Morgan.

Morgan shouted out page numbers and lines while you and Spencer responded with the proper quote. In the middle of it all Spencer had asked if you wanted to make it interesting.

“How so?”

“Whoever loses has to tell a secret they’ve never told anyone”

“Your on Reid. Be prepared to give up a good one.”  
But suddenly Reid was messing up and you knew it was on purpose. Calling him out on it did no good, he just began giving the wrong answers over again. You ended the competition.

“What’s your secret Reid?”

“I love you, and if you don’t love me that’s fine. I mean love is just a chemical reaction based on..”

You kissed him.

“You're cute when you ramble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
